


Bruise

by abby_depp



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker (Comics), Joker (DCU) - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Joker DCEU, Leto Joker - Fandom, Robbie Quinn, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_depp/pseuds/abby_depp
Summary: Harley Quinn desperately tries to cover up a bruise from her beloved, the Joker. She's nervous. She's afraid - if Mr. J finds out about the bruise will he throw her out? Say she's too weak? Set before Suicide Squad.





	

Harley desperately tried to cover up the giant bruise on her right eye. Mr. J had asked her to go with a few henchmen to rob a local bank. It was supposed to be just in and out, but a guard was quick - he punched her before she shot him in the face. An eye for an eye.  
_Getting a punched so easily, he’ll think I’m weak! Stupid Harley. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She applied more concealer to her right eye as she heard a familiar laugh and footsteps as they walked to their shared bathroom. Butterflies filled Harley’s stomach and her smile was hard to stop. _Stupid bruise. Stupid guard._ Harley thought she would be able to hide the bruise with make up but seeing the still very there black and blue marks under her eye said she thought wrong.  
She ran out of time when the Joker walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him. The urge to turn to him, hug him, kiss him was strong but Harley stayed glued to her seat. Keeping the right side of her face away from him.  
“Frost tells me the robbery went perfectly.” She could hear the smile in his voice. _Oh, that smile. That voice. Stupid bruise._ “It seems I can trust you to steal millions by yourself. Nicely done, Harley.”  
Harley smiled, blushing, “Thank you puddin’. I told ya I could.”  
“Indeed you did.” He went quiet.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw him studying her. Clearly wondering where all the kisses and attention from her was.  
“Do you enjoy working alone?” The Joker asked.  
“Sure, it was fun,” Harley replied, “I like going with you the best.” He nodded, eyes squinting trying to figure out what was wrong with her.  
“Now,” Mr. J said, leaning against the closed bathroom door, “Come over here and give daddy a kiss.”  
“I can’t, puddin.” She said still keeping half of her face turned away from him. “You’ll ruin my makeup.” She said, silently yelling at her concealer and foundation to work.  
“We can share.” Mr. J walked toward her slowly, he sounded a bit irritated that she didn’t do as he asked.  
“Puddin’ you know it takes forever to put my face on.” She worked quicker on her eye as he stepped closer and closer. _What will he think when he see’s this? Will he throw me out? Say I’m to weak to stay with him?_  
“What? Have I done something to make you angry?” He chuckled. “Where’s this coming from, Harl?”  
“No, puddin’! No,” She was really starting to scramble now, “you haven’t done anything wrong. It’s just that—“  
Her voice cut off as he reached her. In a move Mr. J’s hands were on both of her shoulders. he was rotating her body to face his. His mouth, still smiling, was closing in on her’s. His lips were inches from her’s when confusion struck his lovely eyes. Mr. J was staring right at the _stupid, stupid, stupid_ bruise.  
“What’s that?”  
“A bruise.” Harley whimpered, quickly trying to explain. “But it’s nothing, puddin’, I’m alright! Promise.”  
“Where did you get it?” His eyes narrowed, watching the bruise like it was an enemy. His hands rose to her face, tenderly cupping her cheeks.  
“I’m so sorry, puddin’.” The tears were forming in her eyes, “Please don’t throw me out. I’ll be stronger next time. I will.”  
“Harley,” The Joker spoke slowly, anger creeping into his tone, “Tell me who gave you this bruise.”  
She wilted, “One of the bank guards was feisty.”  
“Is he dead?” He asked, turning her face to get a better look as he tried to softly rub the make up off her skin. She watched his expression turn angrier and angrier as more of the bruise was unveiled.  
“Yes.” Harley said honestly, “I shot him in the eye after he punched me.”  
The Joker nodded his approval, his eyes still fiery with rage. He kept nodding, stroking her wound, she guessed he was trying to calm himself. He kissed her once under her right eye softly. He dropped his hands from her face, stalking over to the bathroom door, his hands already reaching for the guns in his holsters.  
“I’ll be back soon.” He growled, slamming the door. She heard him yelling for Frost and the rest of his henchmen. Scrambling of feet and the front door slam.  
Harley and her Joker cuddled up on the couch later that night. Watching the nightly news, the reporter shared a - funny - story about the Joker blowing up the local bank. 

**Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
